burningflames_practice_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Cordial
!!CONTEST!! Are you good a writing stories? Cordial looking for an intro for our pack! Rules are: No fighting in it please. We want it to be how the pack started up. Not some person joining. Enter the contest by going on my wall. Do not steal any stories. ��Rule 1�� We may goof off sometimes but, when you are told to be serious, BE SERIOUS. ��Rule 2�� We cannot let you double clan/pack/tribe because we do not want info leaked out. ��Rule 3�� We do not use latin or anatomy due to the fact that some of it is fake and it is very hard to understand. You will be warned if you use any of these. ��Rule 4�� You must have permission to edit the page. ��Rule 5�� If you decide to leave this pack, you may come again, but, if you've been exiled, you cannot come back. ��Rule 6�� Rouge names are allowed only. If you have a clan name you'll be immediately be asked to change your name. ��Rule 7�� We do not allow drama in this pack. ��Rule 8�� When you're entering camp, please wear the pack tag color and fit the dress code. ��Rule 9�� Please be kind to all pack members even if you hate them. ��Head�� Nothing, spring flower crown, or skull helmet ��Neck�� Spike collar, Leaf necklace, jamaaliday scarf(nm only). ��Body�� Pirate sword, jamaaliday bow, worn (nm only), Spartan armor, elf armor, or nothing. ��legs�� Leaf armor, elf cuffs, legendary glove, glove (nm only). ��Tail�� Nothing. ��Pelt colors�� ��Eye colors�� ��Pelt Patterns�� Swirl pattern, Leaf pattern, Star pattern, Moon pattern, and the Splotch pattern. WIP ��The Arctic Mountains�� The Arctic Mountains are very frigid. Brightening Stars can withstand these frozen mountains. ��The Grassy Outback�� The Grassy Outback can be so very hot in the day time. Brightening Stars usually trains here. ��Furless town�� Wolves cannot go to Furless town. Sadly, a trainee dared a young trainee to go to the Furless town. The other trainee heard a loud boom after that. The young trainee was never seen again. ��Chief�� 2/2 The Chief is the leader of the pack. They guide their pack with help from the Wolves of the stars. This rank is most respected. ��Lieutenant�� 0/2 The Lieutenant is 2nd in command. They set up hunting and territory patrols. When the leader dies, retires, or leaves the pack, they become the new leader and receive their 8 lives. ��Delta�� 0/2 ' The Delta is 3rd in command. They are chosen to be the next Lieutenant because of how much they help the pack. When the Lieutenant dies, retires, leaves the pack, or becomes Chief, they will become the new Lieutenant. '��Commanders�� 0/2 ' There are only 2 commanders. The hunting commander always leads a hunting patrol. The war commander helps prepare the pack for wars. '��Elites�� 0/5 ' Elites are the most 5 advanced wolves in the pack picked by the alpha. They help the alpha with dangerous missions. '��Shamans�� 0/4 ' 2 Shamans help heal wolves if they are hurt. There are also Shaman Trainees. They are the close connected with the Wolves of the stars. '��Fighters�� 0/X ' Fighters help hunt and battle. They serve their pack until they die. '��Trainee�� 0/11 ' Trainees are the future Fighters of the pack. When pups become 6 moons old, they are ready to become a Trainee. '��Pups and Pup mothers�� Pups are the future of the pack. Pup mothers take care of the pups so they can be healthy! ��Double clanning/packing/tribing�� Warned Hard tail bite Hard tail bite by Chief and Lieutenant Exiled ��Hurting pack member�� Hard tail bite by Chief and Lieutenant Put in the pack jail Exiled ��Disrespecting�� Warned Hard tail bite Put in pack jail Put in pack jail for longer Exiled ��About the Wolves of the stars�� The Wolves of the stars is the pack belief. When you die, your wolf goes to the Wolves of the stars if you are good. If you are bad, You go to the Wolves of the underworld. The leader gets their 8 lives from the Sky wolf, Earth wolf, Light wolf, Dark wolf, Sound wolf, Water wolf, Fire wolf, and Wind wolf. There is a stone located in the Shaman den so the can ask the Wolves of the stars important things. ��Oc name�� ��Username�� ��Breed of wolf or dog�� ��How you found Brightening Stars�� ��Description of Oc�� ��Roleplay example�� ��Moons old�� ��Mate�� ��Why you want this alliance�� ��How you found us�� ��How it could benefit both groups�� ��Orientation�� ��Leader's name�� ��Leader's username�� ��Clan name and link to page��